


Tension, Release

by paradoxmachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternative Troll Genitalia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Sucking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, By quite a lot, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Scratching, Showers, Strap-Ons, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxmachine/pseuds/paradoxmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave always got a little nervous when the ropes came out.<br/>(Aftercare in chapter 2, coming <s>soon</s> eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension, Release

**Author's Note:**

> Non-fanon troll business, now with a sloppy [[explanation post]](http://thinkingaboutnsfw.tumblr.com/post/138022998707/here-im-just-gonna-cross-post-this-sorry-for) for anyone who hasn't read my other fics and is confused/interested/confusingly interested.

Dave was nervous. It was a good sort of nervous, the butterflies in your stomach, talking to your crush sort of nervous. In this case, the crush was several feet of soft rope, and a red silk blindfold draped over his cheeks and knotted securely in the curls of his fine blonde hair.

Dave's thumbs brushed over the knots that held his wrists, tied securely to each other and then looped around the bed frame. He pulled lightly just to test them, but of course the knots were secure. They were loose, comfortable, not especially restricting- but he knew they'd hold firm no matter the struggle. This wasn't Karkat's first rodeo, even though, yeah, he was the usual hog being tied. Or uh, whatever a sexier metaphor for that was.

The anticipation was deliciously agonizing. Karkat hadn't said a word since the blindfold went on, but Dave could feel his presence in the room. He could hear his breathing, slow and even, imagined he could even feel it ghosting against his skin.

Dave shifted his legs subtly wider, an inviting show for his silent observer. He bit his lip, wondering if he should say something, wondering if Karkat would, wondering most of all just how long Karkat would tease him.

Dave heard a throaty click, which he had realized years ago was the troll version of a dismissive 'tsk.'  
"Obviously I'm not going to just stick it in you right away, Dave," Karkat said, and Dave could hear the exasperation in his voice. "Calm the fuck down, you know it’ll be better in the end if we do it my way."  
Dave latched on to the sound of his voice, tilting his head to grin shamelessly up at him.  
"Yeah, yeah, that's why I love you," Dave said, rolling his eyes behind the thick cloth. "Always draggin' shit out for my benefit. And not at all because you like to watch me squirm."

Karkat didn't react as far as Dave could tell, but he could hear him moving, could feel the shift of weight as he knelt at the foot of the bed. Dave lifted a leg immediately to brush it along Karkat's side, and was surprised to find him still dressed even though he was completely naked.  
"Stop that," Karkat said. "It's more convenient for me to have your legs free for now, but if you can't behave I'll take them away, too."

Dave laughed but let his leg fall limp, spreading them wider around where Karkat knelt and relaxing back into the sheets with a languid stretch.  
"Fine, fine, I'll play nice," Dave said. "Maybe."

Karkat shifted up on the bed, legs on either side of Dave's hips. Dave could feel his presence over him, familiar, reassuring. Not at all intimidating, but it wasn't supposed to be. The point of their scenes was less about forcing power and more about willfully giving it away. Without his hands, he was forced to feel instead of touch. Without his eyes, he could no longer be watchfully over-aware of his surroundings. Karkat would watch for him, do everything for him, and he could let go for once and just... feel.

Feel Karkat leaning over him and his fingers sifting through his hair, his hand on his jaw, guiding the tilt of his head. He let the tension in his neck become loose, letting Karkat pull him into a kiss, slow, lingering. Dave cherished it, not knowing when he'd get another chance to kiss him. Dave nuzzled fondly into his palm, stealing away every touch he could get.

"Here's what we're going to do," Karkat said, his lips by his ear, and his voice not nearly low enough to be so close. "I'm going to look at you as much as I want to, touch you as much as I want to, when I want to, and there's nothing you can do to rush me."  
"Yeah, I got it, I'm helpless to your whims," Dave said, turning his head to try and steal another kiss, but Karkat's hand tightened in his hair and he pulled away before he could get more than the lightest brush of lips.  
"You're hopeless," Karkat said.  
"You love me anyway," said Dave.  
"Yes," Karkat said, with a long-suffering sigh.

Karkat shifted up further, giving Dave a face full of his sweater while his hands traced up his arms all the way to his tied wrists. When his eyes were open Dave could see nothing but the color red. Karkat's red, enveloping him entirely. He could sense the shadows of movement, feel him hovering over him, but knew that even if he arched up to touch him it would only result in Karkat moving away and leaving him to wait in silence once again.

"I love you," Karkat said, pressing his thumbs into Dave's palms to make him spread his fingers. He pressed kisses to each wrist in turn, both palms, both thumbs. "I love your hands, the soft parts-" he pecked a kiss, "and the calloused ones-" and another, "every strong and every gentle thing you do with them. Every fingertip."

Karkat trailed more kisses along every finger, and Dave fell silent, unable to joke about his praise. In any other situation he would have, would have tried to brush it off and dismiss it, but now? He had no choice but to listen, right? It was up to Karkat to decide, not him.

The feel of a tongue flitting out to brush his fingertips made his hands twitch involuntarily, and the feel of his lips curling around them each in turn made his breathing stutter. It felt so good to be touched like that, to be desired down to the very tips of his fingers.

His fingers flexed as Karkat moved down his wrists. The brush of fangs against that delicate skin made his breath catch in his throat, and he almost failed to stifle a sound. Instead of as a gasp, it came out as a tiny "Hn," quickly caught between his closed lips. In his willing darkness it felt like the world shifted every time Karkat moved. He was nothing now but the strain of his wrists against the ropes, and press of Karkat's lips to his skin. Nothing but the desire that trickled down his forearms and made his cock bead with precum against his stomach.

Karkat tangled his fingers with Dave's and gripped his hands tightly as he started down, trailing kisses down his forearm, soft and gentle over very old scars.

"These too. I love these too, every mark that's made you the person I love," Karkat said, and Dave's hands tightened in his, chills rising on his skin that had nothing to do with the cold room meeting the wet spots left behind by his kisses.

"Shit," Dave said, unable to fight the rush of warmth in his chest and face. "Okay, okay. Are you gonna lick my arms all day or maybe like, give me something real?"  
"Shhh," Karkat said, letting go of his hands now. He pressed a finger to Dave's mouth, and then ran a thumb slowly over his bottom lip. "I told you. I'm going to do what I want, and you're going to lay there and take it. I know what I'm doing."

The press of Karkat's thumb against his bottom lip was so slight but so powerful in this situation. The teasing had every nerve in his body standing on edge, made every slightest brush resonate more strongly than any passionate rub. His tongue moved out to meet the digit, lips closing around just the tip and then pulling back with a light pop. Tease and be teased.

"Alright," said Dave. "It's just. I can think of about a zillion better things your mouth could be doing right now. Or my mouth, I'm not picky."  
Dave let his tongue trail demonstratively over his bottom lip, and left his mouth open to tempt him, even though he knew full well that once Karkat had his mind set on a scene, all the pouty lips in paradox space wouldn't change his mind.

Karkat pressed his palm to Dave's cheek and stroked it softly with the scratchy pad of his thumb, ignoring the part of his lips. Dave nuzzled into his hand defiantly, as if Karkat hadn't left it there specifically for him to do that.

Karkat pressed a kiss to his forehead, his brow, the tip of his nose.  
"I know what I'm doing," he said again. He nudged up the bottom of the blindfold to kiss under each eye in turn, along the soft flecks of freckles that stained his cheeks. "These. I love these marks much better. The ones only I get to see. The things you only show to me."

He skipped his lips on the way down, and got a petulant whine for his troubles as Dave strained to kiss him anyway. Karkat pulled away and waited patiently until he stilled before kissing his chin, and then his adam's apple. He sucked at his neck first gently and then harder, pinching, pulling. The feel of his teeth on his skin was irresistible, and Dave couldn't help but utter a tiny sigh at each kiss. He'd feel the embarrassment tomorrow while trying to hide the marks. For now, all he felt was bliss.

Dave's legs shifted while Karkat worked at his throat, his hips rolling once against the empty air in a desperate attempt to find friction. He hated that he was getting so worked up so easily, but Karkat always knew just the way to make him squirm. The pain and pleasure mixing, turning into something that was indistinguishable from one or the other. He hummed again, just the smallest whimper, eyes fluttering open behind his blind fold.

He turned his head to the other side and tilted his chin up to nuzzle his cheek against his own shoulder, delighting in the pinch of pain from the freshly forming bruises. The world had shifted again as Karkat moved lower. He existed only in the cool wetness left behind by his tongue, and the press of teeth into his prominent collar bones. He breathed in the sound of his voice and his rhythmic chirps.

"Karkat, you're driving me shithive," Dave complained, arching his chest off the bed in a vain attempt to make more contact. He wanted Karkat's skin against his skin, but he was still fully dressed as far as he could tell. As if it wasn't bad enough he had to beg for his own pleasure, Karkat made him beg for his, too. "C'mon, c'mon. Gimme a leg to hump, I'm dying here."

"Since you asked so nicely, how about no?" said Karkat. "I'm going to kiss you everywhere else, first. I have a route all planned out. Maybe I'll touch you after that, or maybe I'll just sit back and watch you squirm for a while. It's not up to you, remember?"  
"Karkat," Dave whined.  
"Dave," Karkat whined back. "Stop complaining. You'll like it, I promise."

Karkat was right, of course. He did like it, and the teasing and complaining back and forth was just part of the game. As well as just being part of the way they were; it provided something familiar to keep him tethered to land while safely floating.

Karkat's mouth hovered low over his chest, breath ghosting over his nipples, but he didn't kiss them, or touch them at all before moving down to kiss beneath his ribs. The son of a bitch was skipping all the good parts on purpose. Fuck Karkat and fuck his plans. Fuck all his talk of routes like his body was a holiday weekend getaway.

Dave leaned into his touch as Karkat kissed down his stomach, but at the same time his knees were bending, slowly, subtly. Then all at once his legs were wrapping around Karkat's middle, toes curling in his sweater and yanking it up as far as he could at the awkward angle.

"Sonofa mothergrub-" Karkat yelped, obviously trying to sound angry but Dave didn't miss the laugh in his voice. "What did I tell you about behaving? Don't make this harder than it needs to be."  
"It's pretty fuckin' hard," said Dave. "Real goddamn hard. You can feel it yourself if you don't believe me."  
Karkat gave an exasperated sigh and pulled his sweater off, throwing it forcefully at Dave's face. It was a total victory in Dave's mind. Not only was Karkat shirtless now, but he also had his sweater. He tilted his head up to sniff happily at it, inching it down so he could nuzzle at it against his arm.

"You're insufferable," Karkat said, crouching down at his feet.  
"So punish me for it," Dave said with a dismissive shrug.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" said Karkat. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction."

Dave was underplaying just how worked up he was about having Karkat lingering between his legs. The pulse throbbing in his cock displayed it more prominently, and there was an obvious falter in between pants for breath even when Karkat wasn't touching him. His world had become Karkat's scent, and the longing for his touch. The color red, and heat, and desire.

Karkat nuzzled his ankle briefly, and then pressed a kiss to the top of each foot, to each ankle, before kissing slowly up his calf. Both hands moved to stroke his shins, the rough pads of his fingers catching on the hair there in that tell-tell strange and alien way.  
"This I love, a lot," Karkat said. "Soft hair, soft skin. Soft, beautiful thighs. I love them more when they're covered in marks."  
"Me too," Dave said quickly. "Please, mark me up."

This time Karkat did as he was told, though not because he'd told him. He gave a pleasant chirr as he riddled his thighs with bite marks and bruises, and Dave had to bite his lip to fight back whimpers and moans. Dave shifted a knee up to clumsily stroke Karkat's cheek, mimicking his cicada's chirp with a trill of his tongue.

"I love you too, Karkat," Dave crooned adoringly. "Horn to nub. This... this is really... makes me feel like..."  
"I know," Karkat said calmly. "Shh, I know."  
Dave's thighs tensed and quivered with every nip, and he was biting his tongue to keep from giving him responses to every one. It was so hard. So hard to keep his cool as Karkat inched closer and closer to his cock. He whined quietly when a kiss flitted so closely that Karkat's hair brushed against his balls. Dave opened his mouth to say more, just as Karkat's teeth sank into a particularly sensitive spot, and he couldn't close it in time to stop a moan. Just a little one, but it slipped out before he could catch it.

And then, all at once, Karkat moved away. Dave gave a pitiful whine. No touch, after having been touched, felt more painful than a smack to the face. He was so hard it ached, and who knew when Karkat planned on fixing that.  
"Now roll over," said Karkat, "and get on your knees."  
"Bossy," snorted Dave.

As annoyed as he tried to sound, Dave needed the moment to catch his breath. He'd never blown his load without being touched directly before, but god, sometimes Karkat made him feel like he might. Dave's stomach tightened and he heaved himself onto his side before rolling a little more gracefully onto his stomach, and then sliding up onto his knees. His face pressed down into the sheets, hands still bound above his head.

"Does this mean you're finally gonna put out?" said Dave.  
"Hmm," was all Karkat said.

Karkat was silent as his hands slid up the back of Dave's thighs and squeezed his ass, taking a moment to spread him wide with his thumbs. Dave could imagine Karkat's eyes raking over him, could practically see the desire and approval in Karkat's eyes as he looked at him, bent over and spread open for him. Dave's hole twitched and opened as he forced himself to relax, not knowing what could be coming next. A finger? More than that?

But Karkat only hummed again and moved on, moving over him to curl his body over his back. Karkat's thighs pressed against his confirmed that he was still wearing pants, but he was happy to feel his bare chest and stomach against his back, with all its strange alien ridges and folds. Both familiar and exotic. Strange and wonderful, because it was Karkat touching him like this.

Karkat's lips pressed to the back of his neck, and then he felt his tongue on the shell of his ear, his teeth pulling at the lobe. And then Karkat's low, slightly gravelly voice.  
"Are you doing okay, Dave?" he asked, sounding slightly guilty.

Dave felt his heart beat faster, not from the touch of his skin but the tone in his voice, the cautious care Karkat always showed him even in the middle of a scene.  
"More than okay," Dave assured him, turning his head to peck a quick kiss before he could pull away. "Fucking amazing, you're doing great. As always."

Karkat kissed his cheek and brushed his hair out of his face. Dave felt him move to check the ropes in his new position before moving back down to kiss his neck again and slowly down between his shoulder blades. Karkat palmed smoothly over the skin of his back, bony fingers kneading deep into muscle hard enough to ache before easing back and soothing with more gentle rubs. Dave breathed in sharply, exhaled in a long, slow sigh.

"I love," Karkat continued, "every inch of your skin. Every hair on your body. Every word from your lips."  
"Hey now," said Dave. "Pushing realism a little there."  
"I do," Karkat insisted. "You're an obnoxious lusus' wrinkled tit, but I love you even at your most agonizing."

Dave bent a leg to rub Karkat's thigh gently with his ankle, too embarrassed to say out loud how grateful he was for reassurances like that. Even when he was supposedly insulting him, there was always that postnote, whether stated or not, that promised he still liked him. That was better than insisting he was perfect when he knew he wasn't. A promise that he was still worth it, either way.

Karkat patted his thigh gently in return, silent recognition of what Dave was saying without speaking. His kisses slowed the further he dipped into the small of Dave's back, and the press of fingertips turned into the hook of nails into his skin, drawing down his back slowly to make him arch away into the sheets. Dave gasped but didn't cry out. His hips bucked back against Karkat's weight, suddenly desperate for friction, for heat.

"Karkat, please-" Dave whined, shifting his legs closed to try and steal some of that friction between his own thighs. Karkat growled and his teeth sank sharply into his hipbone. Dave's legs slid open again, body sinking down low instead. Karkat shifted away and Dave heard the sound of him leaning over the side of the bed to lift something up off the floor. His mind raced for an explanation- there was so many things it could be. He didn't know whether to expect pain or pleasure, so his body tensed for both, nerves alight and expectant.

He felt leather fastening around his ankle, and he knew without seeing it that Karkat was securing a bar between them that would keep his legs spread. He had warned him about behaving, Dave thought, grinning into the sheets.

Karkat's lips returned to his back, his textured tongue tracing down the welts already forming from the rake of his claws. It stung but not badly, just enough to keep him paying attention while Karkat's mouth continued to move lower, past his tailbone and into the crease of his ass.

"Oh," said Dave, anticipation swelling in his chest and between his legs.

Karkat snickered against his skin at the tone of his voice, pulling back to blow gently over the wet trail of saliva that snaked down his lower back. Dave shivered and tried to press back towards his mouth, but Karkat's hands were curled around the back of his thighs and held him easily right where he wanted him.

"Karkat," Dave said, wiggling in his grasp anyway. "Jesus, Karkat, please."  
"Please what?" Karkat said flippantly, before pressing his tongue flat and licking slowly up his tailbone.  
"Please, please please please," Dave said over-eagerly, his voice breaking into a whine at the end.

Karkat's hands moved up to rub firmly at his cheeks, holding them spread wide open while he pressed kisses to each in turn, edging slowly closer and closer.  
"What do you need, Dave?" Karkat asked in an over-the-top tone of boredom.  
"Fuck," Dave groaned, pulling at his restraints, forehead pressing deep into the bed. "I need you to fuckin' tongue-fuck me, Karkat, please, sweet fuck."

Karkat blew again on his wet skin, and then lapped slowly, firmly up the length of his perineum.  
"Anything for you," said Karkat.

Promises made, Karkat started in just as slowly and teasingly, just the very tip of his tongue tracing lazy circles around the outer muscle. Dave's breathing came more sharply and he tried to focus on staying still, on keeping his legs from shaking. Karkat was going so slowly, so agonizingly slowly, that the first sharp flick of his tongue against his hole was enough to earn a gasp.

"Yes," said Dave, eyes closing tight behind his blindfold. "Yes, yes that, yes please, Karkat."  
Karkat stroked his thigh gently and rewarded him with more, his tongue pressing flat and rubbing firmly against his entrance. Dave was doing little to hold back his noises now, rewarding Karkat's attention with little hums and whines while he teased him with wetness of his tongue. His legs and stomach tensed with every brush, making his hips press up into Karkat's face.

"Ahh..." Dave whimpered softly as Karkat's tongue finally pressed him open, sliding shallowly inside. -And then he was moving away again, letting the frustration build back up.

Karkat's hands disappeared from his thighs and Dave could hear the rustling of cloth and feel Karkat shifting around on the bed. He felt a smug satisfaction that he was getting to Karkat too, and it wasn't just Karkat driving him insane.

Karkat's bare knees pressed against his inner calves, and Dave could feel the bar between his ankles being held down by his lover's shins. His hands returned, fingertips creeping up and down his sides, nails brushing lightly, making him tense and shiver. And then Karkat's mouth was over him again, closing over his hole and sucking before his tongue snaked out to swivel around it and then press inside with a few forceful jabs in quick succession before he pulled back again to tease.

"God, you're so fucking good at this," Dave said breathlessly. "How do you always do this to me, Karkat? You make me feel so fucking good."  
He felt so at ease at Karkat's mercy like this. It was his solace from a life spent constantly on edge, always needing to be alert and in control, to finally let go like this. To let himself be weightless in Karkat's embrace. Nothing to worry about, because it was all out of his control, all in Karkat's hands. Karkat, who he loved, and who loved him. Karkat who would always take care of him, who put his safety and comfort first and foremost. He trusted Karkat completely. He never could have done this with anyone else.

Karkat moaned into him, letting his tongue wriggle in deeper now, warm and wet and moving inside him. Dave moaned back, his mind racing to fill in the blanks of what Karkat could be doing with his hands when he wasn't touching him. Every option was fucking incredible, made his legs and stomach tense, and his body tighten around Karkat's tongue.

"Karkat-" Dave sighed. "Karkat, ahhh..."  
A slick finger joined Karkat's tongue, pressing in deeper than he could reach otherwise, rubbing, curling, searching. It took him a while to find it this time but Dave didn't mind, it still felt good, and when he did find it-  
Dave moaned loudly and quivered beneath him, hips rolling involuntarily away from the touch, but Karkat sought it out, rubbing more firmly and focused while his tongue continued to move quickly in and out of him.

Dave lost himself in a series of stuttered breaths and stilted moans, a torrent of swears interspersed with Karkat's name.  
"Kar-Karkat- ahhn..." Dave moaned helplessly, shameless of the way he fell apart in Karkat's hands. The ropes helped, a constant reminder that he was, after all, at Karkat's mercy. It was okay to fall apart, okay to experience this pleasure. Karkat was giving it to him and he was allowed to indulge.

The deeper Karkat pressed the more Dave squirmed, his head falling against his arm to rest in the warmth of his sweater. Karkat's breath against his balls had his stomach in knots, and each time his tongue left him only to dive in again made his eyelids flutter and his hands twist against his bonds.

"Please," Dave begged as his hips jerked sharply against Karkat's mouth. "Please, please please, Karkat, more. It feels so good, Karkat, please-"  
He felt dizzy like he was upside down, quivering with the intense feeling of building pleasure. His cock dribbled a sticky trail lazily down into the sheets.

Karkat pulled back to nuzzle against his ass with his cheek, crooning a trilling chirp.  
"I don't want you to cum from this," he said, still lazily working against his prostate with his finger.  
"Fuck, Karkat, I won't," Dave promised. He intentionally tensed his hole against Karkat's tongue just to feel the way it fought him to push in anyway.  
Karkat gave a lazy hum and then pulled away with a wet smack of his lips like a kiss.  
"Are you sure you don't want something a little bigger in you?" Karkat said, letting another finger circle his hole and then slide inside, slick and wet.

"I want..." Dave considered, but his mind felt bleary and far away. It was hard to focus on anything but what was happening in that moment. Karkat wasn't rubbing his prostate anymore, but his fingers were still moving in and out of him, subtly stretching him wider. "Yeah, okay. I want you to fuck me."

"Not good enough," Karkat said without hesitation. He moved his fingers more slowly, and Dave's body rocked with them, fucking himself on Karkat's hand. "I want you to need it."  
Dave gave a small, frustrated whimper. "Yeah, I need it."  
"No," was all Karkat said. "Not yet."  
"I do," Dave insisted. "I need you to fuck me, Karkat, c'mon."

Karkat's other hand closed loosely around Dave's balls, and he kneaded them gently against his palm with his fingers.  
"I don't think you do," he said. "I can tell when you need something, Dave, and this isn't convincing me."  
Dave held his breath as Karkat pressed a third finger into him, stretching him wide open.  
"Fuck," Dave said, rocking his hips impatiently back onto Karkat's hand. "Please, Karkat, I need you to fuck me now or I'm gonna anti-climax all over the bed."

Karkat slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late to cover his snort.  
"I'm getting there, be patient," Karkat said, giving his ass and affectionate smack before getting up off the bed.  
Dave could hear him moving around, the tell-tale sound of the pads of his feet against the wooden floor. Then the sound of straps being adjusted, and a far too leisurely climb back into position.

Dave was panting, his pulse pounding in his ears. He couldn't tell what Karkat was doing, but whatever it was, it was taking far too goddamn long. He knew that complaining would only make him drag it out longer though so he focused instead on the sound of Karkat's breathing. Every rough draw of breath, the way it caught in his throat in tiny, scratchy chirps. Every tiny sigh. What was he doing?

"I wanna touch you," Dave said finally, pulling at his bonds again. "Karkat, please, let me-"  
"No," said Karkat. "You will, when I want you to. Don't rush me, Dave. I'm appreciating the way you look right now."  
Dave bit his lip, hyper-aware of the sweat that pooled in the curve of his back and behind his bent knees. He imagined Karkat's hands moving over his own body, his eyes and thoughts on him alone. It was almost too much to dwell on.  
"Fuck, I wanna be sexy for you," Dave admitted.  
"You are," Karkat said without hesitation. "You don't have to try. You're the hottest piece of ass in paradox space."  
Dave snorted and stifled his laugh in Karkat's sweater, slowly shaking his head. "Thanks."

His laughter stopped abruptly at the slick sound of Karkat's stalk being pulled free of something. He was well acquainted with that sound, and pleased that it meant that they were progressing again. He went still, waiting for movement, and felt first Karkat's hand on his hip, slick and warm with his material.

"I mean it," Karkat said seriously, his bare thighs pressed against his, spreading his knees a little wider. "You're beautiful. More stunning than any actor, more perfect than any character any tawdry writer could invent. I love you."  
"I love you, too," was all Dave could say, speaking so softly he wondered if Karkat could even hear it.

Karkat curled over him again, pressing a single kiss between his shoulder blades. His other hand smoothed up Dave's stomach, a single fingertip pressing beneath his navel and trailing slowly down. It pulled away with nothing more but the briefest brush of his cock. And then nothing, again. Nothing but Karkat's sticky fingers petting his hip.

"Are you ready?" Karkat asked.  
"Fuuuuuuuck yes, I'm ready," Dave said, wriggling beneath him, head turning back as if to look at him over his shoulder despite the blindfold. "I've been standin' at the bus stop to fuck town for three goddamn hours now. It's pouring rain, I hear sirens in the distance. Some jackass has been playing the same tinny pop song on loop without headphones. A car alarm is blaring across the street- fuck, a dozen car alarms. I am real fuckin' ready, Karkat, if the bus ain't here soon I'm callin' a cab."

"I'm gagging you next time," said Karkat.  
"Fuckin' give me a ride to fuck town, Karkat!" Dave demanded.  
"Never speak to me again," Karkat said.

Dave laughed but bit down on a mouthful of Karkat's sweater as a sign of his compliance. He waited silently, holding his breath, perfectly still- and then felt a warm, slick pressure at his entrance. He exhaled all at once as the head of the toy pressed into him with a wet, muffled pop.

"Yes, yes please, please fuck me, Karkat, please," Dave slurred, tripping over his words in his eagerness.  
Karkat stopped and pulled out, and Dave could have cried right then.  
"Sweater, back in your mouth," Karkat ordered. "I don't want another word until after you cum."  
Dave nodded and bit back down on the sweater, letting the scratchy cotton fill his mouth and press against his tongue.

Karkat eased back in just as slowly this time, but didn't stop at the head, pressing in deeper, half an inch at a time before pulling back to the head. He was going so slow it was hard to get any satisfaction out of it, but Dave didn't complain. Karkat liked to drag things out, but he never failed to deliver when it mattered most.

Dave was really starting to feel the stretch- the toy was thicker near the base. But Karkat was starting to move a little faster now, too, building friction as he pressed him open, stretched him wide- then pulled out to the tip and thrust in hard. Dave moaned and arched against the bed, grinding his teeth into his mouthful of sweater.

Karkat gave several quick thrusts, once, twice, three times before stopping again fully sheathed in him and leaving Dave's legs shaking with the need for more. He gave a helpless whine, a thousand pleading words on his lips but none of them voiced. His body screamed it instead, back arched, knees spread, ass pressed flat against the harness.

There was another loud slurp and squelch, and Dave had only a split second to prepare for what was happening before he felt the slide of Karkat's stalk over his sack and up around the base of his cock. He gave another affirming moan, holding still while it inched up his shaft, tight, warm, and wet. It curled around the head of his cock and pressed against his slit, smearing his own pre along with Karkat's up the length of his cock while it twisted tight around it.

Dave gave a pitiful whimper, squirming beneath him. It was almost too much, the slick heat of his pulsing stalk and the pressure of him filling him up like this, deep inside of him. And then he was moving again, moving, and it was all he could to do lie there and take it while the waves of pleasure rushed through him again and again.

All the build-up was paying off now, and Dave clutched at the ropes that bound him like a lifeline, unable to do anything but moan into Karkat's sweater as his lover's hips slapped against his ass in the perfect rhythmic staccato. He wasn't going to last very long like this, but it didn't matter. Every second was mind-blowing. Better than anything he could have imagined.

He bit down hard, only idly aware of the drool beginning to pool from the corner of his mouth. Karkat's thrusts rocked his hips forward, pressed his shoulders down into the mattress. Dave rewarded every one with a sound, a whine, a moan, sharp breaths and gasps and sighs.

Karkat's hands slid up his back, damp with sweat and other fluids, carelessly smearing it over his skin. His fingers curled, nails biting deep into his skin, raking down his back and making him arch into the bed and then back up, hips rolling back hard against every one of Karkat's thrusts.

He could feel Karkat's care in every touch, even when the touches were sharp. There was care there, and love there, even in the pain. It felt so powerful to him to reclaim pain, to feel it as something that came from Karkat's love, something that could give him pleasure, instead of the bitter sting of battle and the cruel memories of childhood. It was one of the reasons he loved Karkat so much, the way the troll could take things he'd once hated and reinvent them into things he could love. Loving Karkat made it so much easier to love himself.

"I love you," Karkat said, and Dave shuddered. He believed it, knew it was true without a doubt. Karkat loved him, was doing all of this just for him. Dave moaned in response, rocking his hips back onto the toy, thrusting down into Karkat's stalk.

"I love you, Dave," Karkat said again, reaching up to stroke his hair. "I want you to cum for me. Right now, Dave. Do it."  
Dave's body stiffened, frozen with pleasure, pulsing around the cock inside him, his own cock twitching as it sprayed the sheet with several sticky strands of white. He shook violently and then went limp, face buried in Karkat's sweater, mouth open and panting desperately for breath.

"I love you," Dave gasped breathlessly. "I love you so fucking much, Karkat. Please. Please, let me make you cum. Please."  
"Shhh," Karkat crooned, petting Dave's side as he pulled his stalk off of him. "Shh, just breathe right now. I can wait."  
Dave whined a complaint but that was all he could manage, no words, just a weak, exhausted whimper.

Karkat pulled out gingerly, but the stimulation post-orgasm still made Dave groan. Dave felt Karkat's hands on his for a moment, and then on the ropes as he loosened them from the bedpost and let his elbows finally drop to the bed. Karkat pulled him up against his chest, letting Dave rest on his side for a moment while he decorated the back of his neck in gentle kisses.

"I wanna kiss you," Dave mumbled, trying to reach up over his head and pat Karkat in return, but as soon as his fingers brushed his hair and horns Karkat was pulling on the rope to keep them away.  
"Not yet," said Karkat. "Catch your breath, then I'll be using your mouth for something else."  
"Mmh," Dave agreed. "Please use me, Karkat. That was so good, I wanna make you cum so fuckin' bad. I'm ready, please."

Karkat kissed his cheek and then sat up, rolling Dave onto his back before shifting down between his legs again. He pushed Dave's knees up and pulled the rope down, knotting it securely to the bar between his ankles while allowing him to lie comfortably on his back. He even tucked a pillow behind his head as he moved back up, knees on either side of Dave's shoulders.

Karkat gingerly stroked Dave's hair back off his sweaty forehead, and reached to pull the knot free on his blindfold. Dave winced as it was drawn away from his face. The room came back into focus, first the ceiling, then Karkat's face. At first everything seemed too bright and oddly far away, but he sank back into the reality of the space around him. Karkat kept stroking his hair patiently, looking down at him with his luminous yellow eyes.

"I want you to see this," Karkat informed him, hand on his cheek. "I want you to see how good you make me feel, too."  
"I love you," Dave said, grinning up at him with the broad, slightly crooked grin that even Karkat only saw on rare, special occasions.  
"Shh," Karkat said, fighting back a smile himself. He didn't really succeed. "No more talking, it's time for you to repay me."

Dave hummed in agreement, his eyes skimming over Karkat quickly while he could still take in the whole picture. His hair, messier than ever. His grey skin shiny with sweat. He still had the harness on and his stalk was now curled around the toy that had been inside him earlier. The bottom of the harness was open, just a thin string strung between Karkat's globes, which were swollen and clearly on display.

Karkat put his hands on Dave's shoulders as he moved himself into position, and then moved them up onto the headboard to brace himself. He sank down until his globes were just out of reach, making Dave crane his neck up to brush one with his tongue.

"C'mon, Karkat, I wanna suck 'em," Dave complained, but there wasn't anything he could do urge him down with the way he was tied.  
"You gave my tongue a work-out," Karkat explained, looking down at him with a coy glint in his eyes. "I want to see what yours can do. Just your tongue, first."

Dave could feel the heat radiating off of Karkat's body, just out of reach. Could smell his scent and taste the remnants of his kiss. He arched his neck again just to see how far he could reach, tilting his chin up, letting his tongue slide out to flick at the crease between Karkat's globes. Yeah, okay. He could work with this.

Karkat moved a hand down to tangle in Dave's hair, pressing him closer, watching him with an intensity that made Dave feel a little nervous despite how routine their intimacy was. Karkat sank a little lower, and Dave's tongue slid flat against a globe. It felt warm and smooth against his tongue, and had an obvious weight to it, a very slight give.

Dave strained to see Karkat's face past the curve of his stomach and the length of the toy, losing sight every time he breathed in. Dave's tongue retreated into his watering mouth before returning to his globes, swiveling quickly between them, building up a slick sheen of saliva.

Karkat's fingers tightened in his hair, eyes narrowing, lips parting for breath. He reached down with his other hand to press a button on the base of the toy, and the room filled with a quiet buzz, muffled only by Karkat's breathy, satisfied, "Ahhh...."

Dave could feel Karkat's globes twitch beneath his tongue in reaction to the vibrations running through his stalk. His eyes widened, watching red begin to bead more heavily at the tips of the thick bristles that lined it, getting heavy, beginning to drip.

Karkat mouthed something without speaking, but Dave could recognize the shape of his name on his lips. He rubbed harder with his tongue, watching the sticky strands of Karkat's fluids drip down like viscous drops of honey. He didn't bother trying to avoid them. He didn't want to.

Dave dug the tip of his tongue in hard and Karkat's hips bucked down, spattering red artfully over his cheeks and forehead, in his hair. Karkat moaned openly, letting go of Dave's hair and forcing his head back down against the pillow, rolling his globes into his open mouth with a jerk of his hips.

Dave gave an affirming moan around them, closed his lips around them, sucked hard.  
"Fuck, Dave!" Karkat cried out. His hands tightened on the headboard, hips rolling back and forth while Dave continued to suck, tongue lolling loosely between each globe.

Karkat's head fell back against his shoulder, mouth open in a wordless shout, the slits of his yellow eyes catching the light even in the near darkness. Dave's cheeks worked in a rhythmic pulse around his globes, lips pressed tight around them, saliva trickling freely from the corners of his mouth. He moaned around him, feeling more of his fluids begin to drip and slide down his face and neck.

"Dave-" Karkat groaned. "Dave-! Dave!!"  
That was all the warning Dave had before Karkat hit his climax, and a curtain of red splattered down over his face, his hair, all over the pillow. Karkat trembled above him, his thighs closing tight around his cheeks, eyes closed, back arched, and Dave was heartbroken to have to close his eyes to keep from being blinded by his fluids. The image lingered in his mind’s eye, caught in perfect detail as if caught by the shutters of a camera.

Karkat pulled off him sharply and sank down onto his chest, panting heavily, red in the face, and scrambling to turn off the vibrator.  
"Good?" said Dave, beaming at him with his eyes closed. Karkat's fluids glistened between his long lashes. There wasn't an inch of his face that wasn't covered.  
Karkat didn't answer him, just stared down at him while he panted for breath, transfixed by the image.  
"That's not coming out without a shower," he said, sounding dazed.  
"That was a shower," Dave corrected him. "It was fuckin' glorious, now kiss me."  
"Who told you you could demand things?" Karkat chastised.  
"Kiss me," said Dave. "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, Karkat, please?"

Karkat pressed a finger to his lips, and then slid sluggishly off of him. Dave heard the wet sound of Karkat's stalk recoiling, and of him pulling at the straps of his harness before flopping limblessly next to him on the bed.  
"Kiss meeeeeee," Dave whined, rocking slightly back and forth, but he couldn't move much with the way he was tied.

Karkat pecked a light kiss on his cheek. He curled himself around him, pulling up the sheet to wipe at Dave's eyes.  
"You can kiss me once you're untied," Karkat said. He pressed his forehead to Dave's and nuzzled him gently, heedless of the mess. "Lie still until then, I need to catch my breath."  
"Fuckin' christ," said Dave. "We both came, you can stop teasing me."  
"Not until you stop liking it," Karkat murmured, closing his eyes. "Stop complaining."  
"Same at you," said Dave. "You like it when I'm needy. You like it, don't lie."

Karkat didn't answer to affirm or dispute this, but Dave could see that he was grinning. Dave craned his neck to give him a wet kiss on the cheek, smearing Karkat's face with red.  
"Now untie me," Dave said. "I need to kiss you or I'm gonna die."

Karkat reached lazily to pull the knot from the rope, first to free his hands from the bar, and then to untie them completely. It only took a few easy motions. His knots were secure, but very easy to undo if you knew how.

Dave had his arms around him without even bothering to free his ankles, hands exploring his back and hair with eager abandon as he pulled him into a kiss. Karkat kissed back sleepily, but Dave didn't mind. He pulled everything he could from it, holding Karkat tightly to his chest. The sex seemed to have drained all the energy out of Karkat and into Dave, who looked more awake and alive now than he had all day.

"I love you," Dave said, finally pulling away to wipe at his face again, clearing away the worst of it with the sheet. "I love you so fuckin' much, Karkat."  
"I love you too, now calm the fuck down," said Karkat, giving him a chastising pap on the cheek. "...How was that, really? I feel like I sounded stupid, and like I wasn't... committing to it? Was I supposed to be harder on you?"  
"Are you kidding?" said Dave. "That was fucking perfect. I know you're a softy and I love you."  
"What about your back? Was that too rough?" said Karkat.  
"Doesn't even hurt now, it's fine," said Dave.

Karkat looked unconvinced, dark lips tightly pursed.  
"I'm slathering you in salve as soon as we shower," Karkat mumbled.  
"Yeah, you better," said Dave.

Karkat tucked himself tighter to Dave's chest and closed his eyes. Dave nuzzled his face into his hair, listening to his nose whistle when he breathed, feeling his heart beating quickly against his chest.  
"Hey Karkat?" he said, gripping Karkat's shoulders tightly.  
"Mmh?" said Karkat.  
Dave was silent for a moment, staring off at the far wall with his nose tucked against Karkat's horn.  
"Thank you," he said finally. "I wasn't expecting... I mean, that stuff you said... Thanks."  
Karkat opened his eyes and pulled back, pressing the tip of his nose to Dave's and looking him directly in the eye.  
"I meant every word of it," he said.

 

 


End file.
